Royal Aethelnian Navy
The Royal Aethelnian Navy is the navy of Aethelnia. Often abbreviated as RAN, though officially as RAEN. Aethelnia does not have a separate coast guard organization, and the navy also functions as the de facto coast guard. In the other official languages of the kingdom, the Royal Aethelnian Navy is known as: Marine Royale de l'Etelnie (Phenixian), Marina Real de Atelnia (Hibernian), Koenigliche Aethelnische Kriegsmarine (Gardlian). All RAEN vessels are given the prefix HAEMS, short for "His Aethelnian Majesty's Ship". =History= The RAEN was reformed in 301-305, after the Aroz Pharos military junta wrecked it. The RAEN headquartes (pictured) in Saint Thomas has been home to the navy since it's construction late 2nd century. It is a red-brick building in the historical centre of St Thomas, flanked by the Reserve Bank of Aethelnia (left) and the Gardlian Church of Saint George-who-was-Slain-by-a-Dragon (right). =Music= The Navy March can be heard here MP3 format. The Navy Call to Prayer and Navy Prayer music, and can be heard here MP3 format. The Navy job promotion & recruiting uses The Ruler of the Queen's Navee as their theme music. And also uses: IN the Navy = Structure = Aethelnia does not have many defensive military alliances with other countries, and though it maintains good relations with many nations on Vexillium, it is equally true that there are many unstable and potentially dangerous regions on the planet. There exist a multitude of threats to the stability, prosperity and territorial integrity of the nation, which require Aethelnia to make use of a navy as a potent deterrent. These threats have been identified (in random order): * Foreign aggression (from both collapsed and active countries) * Piracy * Smuggling * Illegal immigration * Illegal fishing practices * Terrorism * Safeguarding the flow of international commercial traffic in the Futuronian and Meridian Oceans. * Environmental protection The navy is structured around these identified threats. The RAEN is a green water navy, having enough frigates and auxilleries to operate far out at sea, while depending on land based support (e.g. air cover). With the large amphibious squadron it has significant brown water navy (river) capabilities. Aircraft carrier The RAEN does not have any aircraft carriers in active service. Plans for 2 medium-sized, conventionally-powered carriers have been shelved, due to budget reasons. Furthermore, since Aethelnia doesn't have overseas territories (or such) to defend, it has no use for a carrier. Naval squadron The naval squadron exists of a group of major surface combatant ships, usually a destroyer and several frigates, supported by a replenishment vessel. It is a standing force, aimed at guarding the ocean's sea lanes in the Futuronian and the Meridian Ocean to ensure safe passage of commercial traffic. The squadron is on a continuous patrol, cruising up-and-down the oceans. Submarine service The submarine service is the most secretive branch of the navy. It is a potent, yet invisible force against foreign aggression during times of war. In peacetime the submarines provide other, classified services for king and country. Mine detection and clearing service Hydrographical and Cartographical survey Naval air service Marine Corps The Royal Aethelnian Marine Corps (Phenixian: Troupes de Marine Royale de l'Etelnie, Hibernian: Infanteria de Marina Real del Reino Atelnia, Gardlian: Koenigliche Aethelnische Seebatallione) is semi-detached branch of the RAEN. It is supported in it's operations by the navy's amphibious assault ships. The Royal Aethelnian Marine Corps is also a 'de facto' expeditionary force, which could operate in peace enforcing and peacekeeping operations, preferably under UNV auspices. Coast guard duties * Fishery protection * Illegal immigration * Environmental surveillance * Ocean pollution countermeasures * Search and Rescue Navy officer ranks Admiral of the Fleet is an honorary rank, vested in the monarch. Admiral is the most senior active rank in the navy. First sea Lord is the professional head of the Royal Navy and the whole Naval Service. Admiral Pellew is currently the most senior officer in the Royal Aethelnian Navy and holds the office of First sea Lord. A Vice Admiral is junior to an admiral, but senior to a Rear Admiral. The rank of Commodore was at first a position created as a temporary title to be bestowed upon Captains-at-Sea who commanded squadrons of more than one vessel. A commodere is junior to Vice Admiral, but senior to a Captain-at-Sea. A Commander in the Royal Aethelnian Navy is above the rank of Lieutenant-Commander, below the rank of Captain-at-Sea, and is equivalent in rank to a lieutenant colonel in the army. A commander may command a frigate, destroyer, submarine, aviation squadron or shore installation, or may serve on a staff. Lieutenant-Commander'''s were commonly put in command of smaller vessels not warranting a Commander or Captain-at-Sea: such a Lieutenant was historically called a "Lieutenant Commanding". In 307 the RAEN settled on "Lieutenant Commander". Ranks below Lt.Commander do not have standards. '''Lieutenant is pronounced lɛf'tɛnənt, and not lu'tɛnənt as in some Ingallish-speaking countries. He/she usually commands a platoon or equivalent-sized unit. The rank of Ensign is junior to Lieutenant. It is the most junior grade of commissioned officer. In most cases, newly commissioned officers do not remain at the rank for long before being promoted. Officers commissioned from the ranks may miss out the rank altogether. A Sub-Lieutenant does not command a submarine ;-) In the RAEN, those joining as graduates start as Sub-Lieutenants. The rank is senior to the rank of Midshipman, who join the navy as non-graduates. Both Sub-Lieutenants and Midshipmen are officer cadets. Navy ratings ranks * Chief Warrent officer * Warrent officer * Chief Petty Officer * Petty Officer * Leading Rate * Able Rate * Rate Navy ranks table Navy strength * 3 landing platform dock ships * 6 destroyers * 8 frigates * 8 corvettes * 4 ocean patrol vessels * 8 SSI submarines * 5 replenishment ships * 8 minehunters * 8 minelayers * 2 Submarine support vessel * 1 Hydrographic research vessel [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kPQE3GfkrOo&feature=related HAEMS Pinafore] * 1 Arctic research vessel HAEMS Admiral Penguin * 1 Cartographic research vessel * 2 Environmental protection vessels (specialized in dealing with oil spills) Auxiliary fleet The Auxiliary Fleet (AF) is a civilian-manned fleet owned by the Aethelnian Ministry of Defence. The AF enables ships of the Royal Aethelnian Navy (RAEN) to maintain operations around Vexillium. Its primary role is to supply the RAEN with fuel, ammunition and supplies, normally by replenishment at sea (RAS). It also transports Army and Royal Aethelnian Marines personnel or equipment, as well as supporting training exercises. * 4 Fleet Oilers * 4 Fleet Replenishment ships * 2 Ro-Ro's * 1 Hospital and Relief ship HEAMS Hospitality * 1 Forward Repair Ship * 3 Submarine tender * 1 Container vessel * 1 Submarine recovery vessel = Equipment = Saints Landing Platform Dock (LPD) class 3''' 12,750 tonnes amphibious assault ships provide the navy and marine corps with ocean-going platforms for littoral warfare operations. These are ships with a large helicopter deck and a dock for large landing craft. Class namesake HAEMS Saint Thomas was commissioned in year 301. Other ship names are HAEMS Saint Hippolyte and HAEMS Saint Ignatius More on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/HNLMS_Rotterdam_%28L800%29 Saints] class. Originally ordered as amphibious assault ships, the ships were commissioned in 301-308 as landing platform docks, to reflect changed roles of the RAEN. '''Virtue Destroyer class 6''' Virtue class 6,500 tons destroyers serve in the navy. They are highly advanced air defense and command ships. These ships were built for air-defense but they also have weapons on board to attack surface and submarine targets. Primary roles are to guard and protect the landing platform dock ships and to lead and protect the naval squadron and/or any other main combatant vessel. The first vessel was commissioned in year 302. .More on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/De_Zeven_Provinci%C3%ABn_class_frigate Virtue class] destroyers. Ship names are: *''HAEMS Fortitude'' *''HAEMS Perseverance'' *'' HAEMS Tenacity'' *''HAEMS Resilience'' (< year 310 fka HEAMS Resolution) *''HAEMS Independence'' *''HAEMS Endurance'' Frigate class tba Ship names are: *''HAEMS Courage'' *''HAEMS Justice'' *''HAEMS Loyalty'' *''HAEMS Readiness'' *''HAEMS Strength'' *''HAEMS Temperance'' *''HAEMS Unity'' *''HAEMS Vigilance'' tba '''Town class Corvette 8''' Town class corvettes provide Aethelnia with smaller, more maneuverable surface capability for the navy. Main tasks are to patrol the shoreline, fight piracy in the Futuronian and Meridian oceans, and to protect the Exclusive Econimic Zone EEZ in the Futuronian Ocean. More on the corvettes can be found here Ship names: *''HAEMS Saint Nazaire'' *''HAEMS Merlinburgh'' *''HAEMS Sidonia'' *''HAEMS St Just'' *''HAEMS St Ives'' *''HAEMS Audelone'' *''HAEMS Louisbourg'' *''HAEMS Auxerre'' Ocean Patrol class '''Killemall SSI Submarines class 8''' Killemall-class SSI (Diesel, Air-independent propulsion)1200to submarines form the mainstay of the submarine service. The submarines were designed to operate beyond the sub-littoral zone with the capability of surveillance and sea area denial. They are the first submarines on Vexillium to feature an engine air-independent propulsion (AIP) system, which extends their underwater endurance from a few days to two weeks. This capability has previously only been available with nuclear powered submarines. The system is also said to be vibration-free, silent and virtually undetectable. Class namesake HEAMS Killemall entered service in year 296: Ship names are: *''HAEMS Killemall'' *''HAEMS Brutus'' *''HAEMS Destruction'' *''HAEMS Rampage'' *''HAEMS Rage Against The Machine'' *''HAEMS Bezirker'' *''HAEMS Murderer'' *''HAEMS Iron Lady'' More on [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gotland_class_submarine The Killemall class submarine] Royal Yacht '''Aethelnica , flying the royal standard and the navy ensign. A vessel in the foreground flies the civil ensign]] The clipper-stern, royal yacht "Aethelnica" is a veteran amongst super yachts. This 4,646 tons leviathan was constructed at the then Merlinburgh Naval Dockyard in the year 231 by order of king William XIV, and has since served 4 kings. The yacht serves as the official residence of HRM the King, during official and private visits overseas. A major overhaul, including new engines, was undertaken in 280 to extent the life of the yacht. She is crewed and maintained by the Royal Navy. Due to old age and unavoidable wear&tear, the grand old lady of the super yachts is expected to be decommissioned and transferred to the National Maritime Museum of Aethelnia before the accession of a new king, meaning king William XVII of Aethelnia will be the last king she serves. There are no plans to replace her. = RAEN deployments = * In April 08 the RAEN the luxury yacht Le Poinant, which sailed in the southern Futuronian Ocean, was was taken-over by pirates. It's crew was taken hostage. The RAEN destroyed the pirates and their base on Angliyaan soil. Acts of piracy occur in the southern Futuronian Ocean, following the collapse of central leadership in Angliyaa, and as a consequence of the civil war in Rosardan. = Links = * Porto Capital Navy * St Samuel Navy Category:Aethelnia Category:Military